Renacimiento
by kyoshiob69
Summary: " Cuando todo por lo que luchaste se desvanece, solamente queda Renacer" y eso lo deberán comprender nuestras protagonistas. GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO, DARE CONTINUIDAD A LA HISTORIA, AUNQUE YA NO CONTIENDA EN EL TORNEO POR AQUI ESTARE, SALUDOS.


" ¿ Que hacer cuando te encuentras sin rumbo y has tocado fondo?

En realidad es bastante simple... Debes Renacer."

####################

\- ... cuando el Duque De Artai y sus seguidores fueron detenidos y recluidos en la prisión del Valle Negro, el cause de las cosas volvían lentamente a su sitio, incluyendo las conversaciones entre los dignatarios y la Directora de Garderobe para poner fin a la existencia de las Otomes...

\- Maestra! - la profesora detuvo la proyección de las imágenes tridimensionales que aparecían en el frente del auditorio las cuales contaban la historia que estaba siendo narrada. La profesora encendió una tenue luz para poder ver a la alumna que estaba interrumpiendo la lección de aquel día.

\- Dígame ud Srita. Katherine, cuál es su pregunta? - inquirió en tono glacial, dejando en claro que no era bienvenida la interrupción, más daría transición al proceso de aprendizaje. Acomodo sus gafas y miro con detenimiento a la joven alumna que le miraba con ojos centelleantes. "Ah, la juventud" pensó para sus adentros.

\- Maestra, si me permite la pregunta sin que está pueda ser tomada como una falta de respeto o algo similar ...

\- Formule su pregunta para que pueda continuar con mi clase.

\- Gracias Maestra. Mi pregunta es, conozco de antemano que está será nuestra última materia de Historia Mundial que nos será impartida en la carrera profesional, más sin embargo, estamos a un par de semanas de distancia para que culmine el curso escolar y no se nos ha instruido respecto al trienio de oscuridad...

\- Tome asiento Katherine, no tiene caso que solicité algo que está prohibido por el Gobierno Mundial. - indico tajante la catedrática.

\- Pero... - Insistio la estudiante.

\- Haga lo que le digo, no vuelva a mensionar el tema o le llevaré ante los directivos por incitar la desinformación y la rebelion. - la amenaza patente en su voz.

La alumna puso expresión de horror mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo casi escurrido en su asiento una vez más. Satisfecha con el silencio, la profesora continuo con el resto de su clase.

Cuando se dio por concluida la sesión del día, la profesora tomo diligentemente sus pertenencias y se dirigió fuera del salón de clase. Cómo catedrático universitario no solía realmente hacer uso de ningún material didáctico arcaico, prefería las recreaciones tridimensionales y narrar la parte de la historia que indicase su temario académico que enfocarse en los pocos libros que aún existían, los cuales por decir lo menos, contaban muy poco de lo que en realidad era la historia, al final del día "La historia es escrita por los vencedores" así que no había cabida a contar la verdad sobre la escencia de las Otomes y su relevancia en el mundo, más como los "vencedores" en este caso era el Gobierno Mundial, pues no sé sé enseñaria más allá de lo que su magnificencia fuese permitida.

############################

En algún lugar del Valle Negro.

\- Le han encontrado!?- cuestiono esperanzada la pelinaranja voluptuosa, mirando a las recién llegadas. Las dos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza. - Vayan a descansar, entregarán su informe más tarde. - las chicas asintieron y se marcharon a sus habitaciones.

\- Ya sabes, no necesitamos a Kruger. - dijo la pelirroja muy convencida.

\- Dudo mucho que este sea el ideal que tenía en mente Natsuki, de un mundo mejor.

\- Joder Mai! - grito la pelirroja aporreando la mesa de roble frente a ella- Ay, joder! - la pelinaranja entorno los ojos.

\- Es justo por eso que la necesitamos, además conociendo a Natsuki, más de un plan de reserva tendrá. - afirmó convencida.

\- Lo mismo pensabas respecto a colarnos a la gran boda de Shizuru con esa dama del Gobierno Mundial, no apareció por ningun sitio.

\- Ahhh, yo sé que Natsuki aparecerá pronto, no hay manera alguna de que este sea su ideal, y lo de Shizuru es al final una desicion muy suya. Además la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, en peorrd situaciones hemos estado.

\- Arrg! Más vale que tú instinto esté en lo correcto... O no solo estás personas - decía mientras observaban los monitores del refugio subterráneo que albergaba a la resistencia. - perderán sus esperanzas también, sino incluso lo harán a quellos que no son capaces de oponerse a la trágica realidad donde viven.

#########################

Actual sede del Gobierno Mundial, anteriormente Garderobe.

\- Como ha ido la escuela hoy mi querida Katherine? - Inquirió la castaña a su hija.

\- Katherine puso una mueca de fastidio- La maestra de historia es practicamente una eminencia, además de ser ridículamente guapa, además de muy estricta...

\- Fufufufu ... Me temo que alguien tiene un enamoramiento... - se mofo la castaña.

\- Mamá, como si tú hubieras sido una blanca paloma antes de estar con mamá. - respondió abochornada

\- Ara Ara ...

#################

En algún lugar de Ciudad Mundial, anteriormente Windbloom.

\- Dhuran, has cuidado bien de la casa en mi ausencia? - inquirió la pelíazul acariciando al pequeño lobo, que había adoptado en su ultimo viaje a Artai, se habían encontrado el uno al otro en circunstancias curiosas.- Buen chico. - felicito al lobo mientras le daba su cena, una que engulló voraz.

Natsuki observó su casa, muy sobre la media, acogedora, mas si no fuese por la presencia de Dhuran tendria que admitir que estaría muy solitaria.

\- Bueno Dhuran, preparemos las lecciones del día de mañana, para esos alumnos míos.- Dijo al lobo dejándole comer mientras se trasladaba a su biblioteca.


End file.
